Enfin
by CeltikRat
Summary: Et si les sentiments avaient été révélés plus tôt ? Katniss/Peeta dans le train de la tournée des vainqueurs...


Voici ma toute première (et peut-être dernière ^^') fanfiction. Après avoir écumé toutes celles que j'ai pu trouver, je me suis décidée à écrire la mienne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Evidemment, comme nous le savons tous, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :3

PS : pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai changé de nom de compte ; je suis bien l'auteure de cet OS, si vous l'avez lue sous un autre pseudo, c'est normal ;)

* * *

**La tournée des vainqueurs des Hunger Games – Dans le train**

« RUE ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, couverte de sueur et hurlant le nom de celle qui est morte sous mes yeux au cours des derniers Huger Games ; cette pauvre gamine haute comme trois pommes qui a donné sa vie pour amuser le Capitole, décourager les rébellions dans les districts et, accessoirement, me sauver la vie. Son visage me hante, chaque jour, chaque nuit, et je sais que les cauchemars ne sont pas près de s'arrêter.

La porte s'ouvre et Peeta entre, essoufflé, l'air paniqué ; il a dû penser que je me faisais agresser, mais son regard apeuré s'assombrit quand il me voit, seule sur mon lit, les yeux exorbités, encore hantée par mes visions d'horreur.

« Encore un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui... Encore et toujours...

- Tout va bien, rendors-toi. »

Il esquisse un pas en direction de la porte ; je sais bien qu'au vu de mon comportement ces derniers temps, il n'a pas très envie de me consoler. Après tout, je l'ignore depuis que nous sommes rentrés des Hunger Games, après avoir passé tous les jeux à feindre un amour qui n'existe pas pour nous garder en vie. Je sais qu'il ne me le pardonnera jamais... Pourtant, ce soir, il est la seule personne que je veux avoir à mes côtés, et le voir s'en aller me remplit le cœur d'une détresse soudaine et nouvelle.

« Attends ! Lui dis-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'atteindre la porte. »

Il se retourne, l'air étonné, mais je crois voir une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles.

« Tu peux... tu peux rester avec moi s'il te plaît ? Je sais... Que tu comprends ce que je ressens... Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars, tu étais là... Tu... Tu es le seul qui puisse me rassurer... »

Je n'en reviens pas de m'entendre dire des choses pareilles ; ces paroles ont franchi mes lèvres sans que j'aie véritablement pu les contrôler. J'ai la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi sincère, finalement. D'ailleurs, je découvre mes sentiments réels et ce besoin de la proximité de Peeta presque en même temps que lui, alors que je le supplie de rester. Je me sens affreusement faible, mais je me rassure en me disant que, parfois, il vaut mieux mettre sa fierté de côté plutôt que de l'avoir pour seule compagnie, surtout dans un moment comme celui-là.

Il me regarde toujours, et je le sens hésiter ; il crève d'envie de venir près de moi, c'est évident, mais je sais qu'il est retenu par le fait qu'il sait que dès demain je redeviendrai l'horrible fille qui lui brise le cœur à chaque instant. Pourtant, son regard s'adoucit, devient tendre, et il accepte en murmurant :

« Bien sûr ».

Il s'allonge près de moi sur le lit, l'air un peu perdu ; je devine qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il rêve probablement de me prendre dans ses bras, mais, me connaissant, il se retient et se contente de rester là, présent.

Mais moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui à cet instant. Je m'approche donc de lui et me blottit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me réconforte ; le visage de Rue est encore gravé devant mes yeux, mais je me sens déjà rassurée. Je sens mon regard s'embuer et une larme rouler sur ma joue. Etonnamment, la présence de Peeta me permet d'extérioriser mes peurs et ma douleur, et je me mets à pleurer comme une enfant. J'ai honte, mon ego est profondément blessé, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Peeta, après quelques gestes hésitants, m'a entourée de son bras droit, et me caresse les cheveux avec son autre main. Il est tellement doux et tendre ; je m'en veux d'être aussi méchante et ingrate avec lui. Alors que je partage cet instant d'intimité avec lui, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer agréablement ; je ferme les yeux et je commence à me détendre. En fait, je suis vraiment bien avec lui. Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard, reconnaissant – enfin je l'imagine – dans le sien, amoureux ; je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ses yeux sont magnifiques. Ses cheveux ont l'air incroyablement doux, et je me surprends à y passer la main, comme si celle-ci était devenu indépendante de mon corps et de mon esprit. J'observe plus longuement son visage, et je m'étonne de le trouver beau. A cet instant, une décharge électrique me parcoure : je viens de comprendre quelque chose ; si je repousse autant Peeta, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas... C'est parce que je l'aime, au contraire !

Cette prise de conscience me fait peur et je m'éloigne de Peeta avec un air paniqué. Je ne peux pas l'aimer ; si je l'aime, ça veut dire que je deviens dépendante de lui, et surtout, ça veut dire que je prends le risque de le perdre... J'ai déjà si peur pour ma petite sœur, je ne peux pas me permettre en plus d'être amoureuse...

Totalement ignorant de ce qui se passe dans mon esprit, Peeta m'interroge du regard, avant de me dire, d'un ton presque assuré :

« Ce sont encore tes cauchemars ? Tu y repenses ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Je relève ma tête que j'avais enfouie dans mes mains, désespérée, et mes yeux croisent ceux de ce jeune homme si parfait ; alors que je l'ignore depuis des mois, lui est prêt à tout pour m'aider. Cette idée me fait littéralement fondre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui, si près, mon regard toujours plongé au fond du sien. Surpris, il se recule sur l'oreiller. Je me penche alors sur lui ; mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Faisant taire mon esprit qui me gronde d'agir ainsi, je décide d'écouter mon cœur et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles sont chaudes, sucrées, et tellement agréables que je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant.

Malheureusement il me repousse, avant de me crier :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folle ?

- Non Peeta. J'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

Je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime pour comprendre ce qui se passe, avant d'abandonner face à tant d'incongruité. Ses mains se posent alors de chaque côté de mon visage ; elles sont douces et dures à la fois. Ce sont les mains d'un homme qui a beaucoup vécu, mais ce sont surtout les mains d'un homme amoureux. Il s'approche de moi, à tel point que son nez frôle le mien. Ses yeux louchent sur mes lèvres, puis remontent jusqu'aux miens :

« Est-ce que tu veux recommencer ? »

J'acquiesce et à son tour Peeta dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis un autre, et d'autres encore, qui deviennent chaque fois plus fougueux et plus profonds. Nos lèvres finissent par s'entrouvrir, et ma langue rencontre la sienne. Je ne me pose plus de questions, je me laisse juste emporter par l'instant présent, par mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine à en faire exploser mes côtes, et par ces papillons qui me chatouillent le bas du ventre. Les mains de Peeta, qui étaient restées sur mon visage, finissent par glisser le long de mon dos ; juste au creux de mes reins, elles s'attardent, me caressant du bout des doigts. Malgré moi, je pousse un gémissement de plaisir qui l'incite à continuer. Il s'allonge alors plus confortablement et je me place au dessus de lui, à genoux. Vêtue de mon pauvre débardeur et d'un pantacourt de survêtement, il a pleine vue sur mon décolleté qui s'affiche juste sous ses yeux, qui brillent de plaisir et d'excitation ; je sais qu'il a dû rêver de cet instant des milliers de fois, et cette idée m'émoustille encore plus. Ses mains sont maintenant sur mes fesses, qu'elles caressent avec tendresse. J'imagine très bien Peeta en jeune garçon bien sage, du genre à faire l'amour sur des musiques de slow. Et bizarrement, ça me convient. C'est là que je réalise combien ma méprise sur mes sentiments était importante. A ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, être proche de Peeta, dans ses bras, contre son corps, sous ses caresses, et nulle part ailleurs.

Pour réaliser ce souhait, je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt et frôle du bout des doigts les muscles bien dessinés de son torse, puis je les pose sur ses pectoraux, approfondissant encore mes baisers. Je cesse pourtant de m'intéresser à sa bouche et, après l'avoir fait enlever son t-shirt, je l'embrasse dans le cou, le mordillant à certains moments. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer, et la mienne s'empresse de suivre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si excitant d'être excitante !

Je descend encore et embrasse sa poitrine, m'attardant pour lui lécher les tétons. Il fait maintenant une chaleur presque insupportable, et c'est avec soulagement que je le sens soulever mon débardeur pour me l'enlever. Dès que c'est fait, il contemple ma poitrine, toujours couverte par mon soutien-gorge. Il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur mes seins, les caressant et les pétrissant de ses magnifiques mains ; je me rends compte alors combien j'aimerais être le pain qu'il travaille tous les jours !

Peeta me retourne alors, et se retrouve au dessus de moi. Ne se tenant qu'à la force des bras, il repose donc sur moi des pieds jusqu'au ventre, et cette position me permet de sentir contre mes jambes combien il est excité ; je rougis, un peu gênée par la situation, mais les baisers qu'il me dépose maintenant sur le nombril me font oublier bien vite mon malaise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de me mordre les lèvres, tremblant presque tant ce qu'il me fait subir est agréable. Il descend alors mon pantacourt, le glisse le long de mes jambes et enfin me l'enlève. Il remonte jusqu'à ma bouche, m'embrasse de nouveau, tout en me caressant les cuisses de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Mes mains, elles, courent dans son dos, traçant les courbes de ses muscles. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, il décide de s'attaquer à mon soutien-gorge ; je me courbe donc, la poitrine relevée vers lui, afin de lui laisser l'accès aux attaches qu'il dégrafe rapidement, malgré quelques difficultés. Il jette mon sous-vêtement à côté du lit et fond littéralement sur mes seins qu'il suçote, m'arrachant encore une fois des gémissements de plaisir que je ne peux pas retenir. Je ne suis plus qu'en culotte, et lui en caleçon ; ce sont maintenant les seules barrières restantes à ce qui va bientôt se passer. Un peu stressée, je n'ose pas lui retirer son dernier vêtement, et je sens bien, malgré les coups de langues experts qu'il me passe sur les tétons, qu'il en est de même pour lui. Poussée par le désir, je me décide finalement à glisser mes doigts sous les élastiques, puis à descendre son caleçon. Il l'enlève d'un geste rapide et se trouve donc nu devant moi. Il est incroyablement beau ainsi, bien plus que je n'avais su le remarquer pendant tout ce temps. Sa tenue d'Adam me laisse enfin voir combien il est effectivement excité. Afin de faire disparaître toute inégalité, il fait à son tour glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes, me dévoilant ainsi toute entière à son regard. Ses yeux brillent, et je peux y lire qu'il me trouve, lui aussi, incroyablement belle, ce qu'il ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas pour me dire.

Penché sur moi, il entreprend de recommencer à me lécher les seins, mais loin de s'en contenter, je sens ses mains courir sur mon corps, passant de mes épaules à mon ventre, de mon ventre à mes cuisses. Je sais où elles se dirigent et le stress monte, en même temps que l'excitation. Enfin, il arrive au but, et commence à me caresser. C'est tellement agréable que je vois presque des étoiles. Un peu maladroit, il n'est pas capable de trouver immédiatement ma zone la plus sensible, mais mes gémissements le guident à la manière d'un « chaud-froid ». Lorsqu'il tombe au bon endroit, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se cambrer violemment et de pousser un petit cri où se mêlent le plaisir et la surprise. Il s'attarde un long moment, me faisant ressentir des sensations que je ne croyais même pas possibles tant elles sont fantastiques. Pour ne pas être égoïste, j'enroule mes doigts autour de son sexe, et, doucement, j'entame un lent va et vient. Sous mes caresses, Peeta halète, s'arrête quelques secondes de s'occuper de moi pour profiter un peu de son plaisir à son tour, puis repousse finalement ma main ; devant mon regard interrogateur, il m'explique que si j'en fais trop, ça va aller trop vite et qu'il veut que ça dure. Je repose donc mes mains sur son dos et me laisse faire.

Peeta cesse de me caresser pour passer à plus sérieux, et entre un doigt en moi ; moi qui croyais avoir tout découvert, je suis bien étonnée de me rendre compte qu'il existe encore des plaisirs qu'il est capable de m'apprendre. Il bouge en moi, et mes hanches ondulent instinctivement, hors de mon contrôle, pour suivre ses mouvements. Ma respiration est maintenant saccadée et affreusement bruyante, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je l'attrape finalement par les épaules, n'en pouvant plus, folle de désir : j'approche son visage du mien, profitant un instant du contact de mes seins contre son torse. Je plonge mon regard au fond du sien :

« S'il te plaît, viens ! »

Peeta ne se fait pas prier et se place entre mes jambes. Lentement, il approche son sexe du mien ; doucement, il commence à entrer. Heureusement, nous sommes tous les deux très excités ce qui facilite les choses, mais la douleur se fait malgré tout sentir au bout de quelques secondes. Je serre les dents alors qu'il s'arrête, l'air inquiet, pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence en moi.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, ça va. Vas-y doucement, mais par pitié...Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Je pose alors mes mains sur ses fesses, et le pousse lentement en moi, pour contrôler ma douleur. Une fois que je suis à peu près habituée, je le lui fais comprendre d'un regard et il commence à aller et venir en moi. Les premiers instants sont très étranges, je suis un peu mal à l'aise, mais, rapidement, ses mouvements deviennent très agréables et je me laisse aller sous les vagues de plaisir. Je ne retiens pas mes gémissements, qui l'encouragent. Il est collé à mon corps, et je peux sentir son ventre chaud tout contre le mien, son torse contre mes seins, et les frottements entre nos deux peaux m'excitent au plus haut point. Je m'efforce de bouger mon bassin en rythme, rendant ainsi ses coups de reins plus profonds et plus intenses. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se fait beaucoup plus rapide, ses mouvements plus violents, et il jouit finalement en moi en poussant un râle de plaisir qui me donne des frissons. Il se laisse totalement tomber sur moi, essoufflé. Je lui caresse les cheveux ; il m'embrasse le front puis me donne un baiser passionné mille fois meilleur que les précédents.

« C'était fantastique, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

- Oui, mais toi... Tu n'as pas joui ?

- Non, mais je t'assure que j'ai pris mon pied.

- Hum... Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Avec un regard lubrique, il glisse à nouveau ses mains vers mon entrejambe et cherche encore une fois ma zone sensible. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il veut absolument me faire grimper au rideau, et je le laisse me caresser, le guidant pour qu'il trouve le bon endroit. Enfin, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, je sens une vague de chaleur monter dans mon bas-ventre et y exploser littéralement ; je me cambre sous le plaisir et ne peut retenir mes cris. Voilà donc ce que l'on appelle l'orgasme. Mon esprit est chamboulé par ce plaisir si intense, et je reste perdue les yeux dansle vague quelques secondes. Quand je reprends mes esprits, Peeta me regarde, avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres ; je sais qu'il est heureux de m'avoir fait du bien, et je sens combien il m'aime. Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que, maintenant, moi aussi je sais combien je l'aime.

« Voilà, on est à égalité maintenant : un orgasme chacun. C'est quand même mieux, non ?

- Oui Peeta, tu as raison ; on est enfin à égalité : je t'aime. »


End file.
